


Protect

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Protect Sam. That's Dean's mantra.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Protect

"Dean!"  
The ten-year-old happily blurted out his big brother's name, latching his thin arms around his older sibling's waist and snuggling into Dean's chest.

"Dean!"  
The demonic black-eyed Sam called silkily, smirking evilly from across the room. He'd come for his big brother.

"Dean."  
The flickering image of his floppy-haired sibling called his name mournfully, reaching out ghostly arms to try and touch what he'd lost.

“Dean!”  
Sam’s voice was weak, his eyes dull, his last ounce of strength channeled into his voice. ‘Promise me you’ll make a life for yourself when I’m gone.’

“ Dean!”  
“Help me, please. Make him stop!'   
'Come on, Dean. Make me stop,’ Lucifer sneered as he yanked a torn and bleeding Sam towards him.

"Dean!" Sam called out, a hand shaking his sibling’s shoulder. "Wake up. You were yelling in your sleep."

Dean’s eyes flew open. He stared up at his brother, his dreams still more vivid than reality. ‘Sammy! You’re okay!’ he whispered, his chest heaving in fear  
Sam found himself tight against Dean’s body, the older man's arms steel bands around him.  
‘I’ll keep you safe,Sam. I promise! I always will.’


End file.
